


O is for Office Kink

by scarletmanuka



Series: V/V Alphabet Challenge [15]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You may have noticed that M is not posted yet. I haven't forgotten, it's just not quite talking to me yet. We'll get to it eventually, but for now enjoy the rest :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	O is for Office Kink

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that M is not posted yet. I haven't forgotten, it's just not quite talking to me yet. We'll get to it eventually, but for now enjoy the rest :)

The clock in the waiting room outside the Patrician’s office was loud as it ticked and tocked to its own rhythm. Over the years, Vimes had become accustomed to it and usually had no trouble in tuning it out. The palace at this time of night was deserted however, and so there was no background noise to offer a distraction. Even the other person in the room made no sounds. Drumknott was always silent as he worked at his desk, more of an enigma than the man he served. Vimes wondered if Vetinari had a dislike of noise in general and made all his clerks attend stealth penmanship classes? Or did the kind of people drawn to this line of work naturally evolve after years of being in classrooms and libraries to be the quiet type?

In response to some sort of signal (which Vimes had never discerned and was inclined to put down to mind reading), the clerk looked up from his desk and said, “The Patrician is ready to see you now, Commander.” He stood and opened the door, showing him in.

“Thank you, Drumknott,” Vetinari said as he looked up from his desk. “You may go. I’ll not be needing anything else tonight.”

“Thank you, my lord. Goodnight.”

The young man left, shutting the door behind him. Vimes came and stood at his customary spot before the desk. “Sir,” he said.

“Commander,” he was greeted. “How good of you to come.”

“Sir?” Vimes hadn’t known he’d had a choice in the matter.

“There is a matter that has come to my attention, and I need to seek some clarification regarding it before I can act.” The man steepled his fingers together under his chin, and looked up at the ceiling. The candles on his desk flickered slightly, allowing shadows to roam over his features.

“What matter would that be, sir?” Vimes cast his mind back over the week, trying to figure out which incident the man could be referring to.

“I suppose it’s more of an observation,” Vetinari mused. “Something I have noticed about yourself, Commander.”

“Sir?” He kept it simple as to not give away that he couldn’t think of anything he’d done that would require a meeting with the Patrician.

“Yes. I’ve noticed it the last few times you’ve had meetings with me here. At first I wasn’t sure if I was seeing correctly, but I’m rather certain that I was.”

Vimes kept his eyes on the spot on the wall he normally stared at. “And what would that be, sir?”

Vetinari stood from his chair and moved around in front of his desk to stand in front of the Commander. “It’s a look that you get in your eyes, Commander.”

“A look, sir?” 

“Yes. Every time I’m seated behind my desk.”

“What sort of look, sir?”

Vetinari placed his hands on the man’s chest, causing the eyes to be pulled from their focus on the wall. “A look, Commander Vimes, that says all you can think about is bending me over my desk and fucking me to within an inch of my life.”

Vimes swallowed hard. Perhaps there was some truth to the mind reading abilities? “Sir…”

The Patrician stepped closer until their bodies were pressed flush against each other. “Would I be correct, Commander?” His breath ghosted over Vimes’ cheek and his pupils were blown wide.

“Sir,”

“Is that a ‘yes, sir’ or a ‘no, sir’?”

He gulped down another swallow, unable to pull his eyes away from the intense blue stare of the Patrician. “It was a yes, sir.”

“And is that all you think about doing here in this office?” Vetinari whispered into his ear.

“No, sir.”

“What else do you think about doing then?”

Vimes closed his eyes, unable to hold the gaze as he confessed. “I think about you fucking me up against the door while your waiting room is full of people. I think about kneeling at your feet and sucking your cock as you have a meeting. I think about taking you from behind as you stand at your window and look out at the city. I think about sitting in the chair and jerking myself off while I watch you do paperwork. And I think about making love to you on the floor in front of the fireplace.” Fingers touched his cheek and he opened his eyes to see a hungry look on the Patrician’s face.

“So much goes on in your head when you stand in front of my desk.” His ran his fingers down across the cheek and traced the chapped lips. 

“Sir,”

“No wonder you sometimes seem distracted during our meetings.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Don’t be,” Vetinari said, brushing his lips against Vimes’. “Perhaps we should play out each of those scenarios so you’ll no longer have to just think about them. Would you like that?”

“Sir.”

“Was that a ‘yes, sir’, or a ‘no, sir’?”

Vimes pushed him up against the desk and starting undoing the buttons to his robe. “It was a ‘get out of these clothes so I can fuck you, sir’.”

Vetinari grinned. “My favourite kind of sir.”


End file.
